


[podfic] Cloistered

by AshiiPods (ashiiblack)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Happy Ending, First Time, Homophobia, M/M, Monks, Past Lives, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Religious Persecution, Roman Catholicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/AshiiPods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the Translation of Sioban Parker's "Cloîtré". During fifth year, Harry is stunned to discover that in a previous life he was a novice in a monastery. And that Snape was there with him… Podficced for HP Podfic Fest 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Cloistered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cloistered](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150655) by RaeWhit. 



> This is one of my favorite fics of all time. The Snarry relationship is in undertones. This fic explores far more the experience that a homosexual monk might have during the Middle Ages. The commentary on monastic practices is really well-done and fascinating. Even if you don't like slash, I implore you to still try this out and enter a world filled with fear, inner-monologues (as well as several amazing out-loud ones), and romance. I feel so lucky that both RaeWhit and Sioban Parker gave me permission to read this and I hope I did it justice!

  
[ ](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2012/Cloistered_all.mp3)

**Download links (right-click and "Save As"):**

**mp3** [click here](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2012/Cloistered_mp3.zip)  
**m4b** [click here](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2012/Cloistered.m4b.zip)

**Live Streaming:** [Click here to stream](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2012/Cloistered_all.mp3)

  
Having trouble downloading? Go to [this post](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/23646.html)!


End file.
